Danger in the Forest: Prologue
by Whispered Nightmares
Summary: Thank you those that added cats, I will say this though...I suck at summaries XD
1. ALLEGIANGES

~Danger in the Forest

Prologue~

A gentle sunrise woke the forest of LeafClan. The once gorgeous stars of the night had faded away into a beautiful dawn of the land of leaves. Sleeping animals were starting to awaken from the sleeps, giving the forest movement. Though not all the animals were asleep last night.

Two cats were locked in a fierce battle of claws and blood. "Get out of here, Echostripe! I don't want anything to do with you anymore!" snarled a gray tom as he attacked Echostripe.

Echostripe, a slender brown tabby, narrowed her blue eyes. "But, Snowholly, you love me…and you said we'd always be together," she meowed seductively.

"That was before…My loyalty is to LeafClan. I like you, a lot in fact, but you're a MoonClan cat. Please understand, Echostripe," the tom meowed. He wasn't sure how the unstable she-cat would take being rejected, but LeafClan needed him more.

The brown tabby didn't take it well. "Get away from me. I hope you die a slow and painful death."

The gray LeafClan tom jumped away. "MoonClan is where you belong, Echostripe."

"Right, right," she sneered. "Oh, Owlstrike, there's a tom on MoonClan territory."

Snowholly gasped. "But-but-"

"Hurt me once, shame on you. Hurt me twice, get killed," she growled with a grin over her face.

A dark gray tom pounced onto Snowholly, crushing the small tom to the ground. "Get back to LeafClan where you belong," he snapped.

"Why are you snapping at me? Echostripe wanted me," Snowholly snapped. His green eyes were narrowing as teeth were bared. _I'm a good tom, I'm a good tom… Echostripe wants me as her mate…I declined…I'm a good tom, _the nervous tom thought.

Owlstrike hissed again. "Get off my territory before I rip your muzzle off," he growled. The tom fluffed up to show his anger with the small, gray tom.

Echostripe sat and watched with dark amusement shining in her cold blue eyes.

"Then let me go back to my territory," Snowholly hissed. He remained strong when his head was full of pessimistic thoughts.

Owlstrike got up and pushed the small tom away. "Never come back here, got it?" he questioned as he walked away, possibly back to MoonClan of the open forest.

Echostripe narrowed her eyes. "You got lucky with him, but not with me," she growled as she leapt onto the small tom's back.

Snowholly, unaware of her attack, fell to the ground with the she-cat on him. "Time to die," she purred into his ear. Her lifted her paw and revealed her unnaturally long claws."Echostripe!" He shrieked as her claws came across his throat. "A quick, painless death if I do say so myself, love," the brown tabby meowed. She got off the dead body of Snowholly and carried the bloody tom to the river. "Did you really think you could stop me? I control the Clans, now."

The dangerous she-cat washed her paws in the river. "Hmm, one lover down, three more to go," she said to herself. Her ear twitched when she heard rustling in the bush. "Hmm? Is someone there?" she growled, turning around to face the bushes. _One problem with LeafClan right there, there are a lot of hiding spots for them… As long as the creature stays in the bushes, I'll be fine, right?_

A fast moving, dark gray flash leapt onto Echostripe. "You killed my brother!"

Echostripe hissed, her fur ruffled. "Your brother tried to sed-"

"Don't pull that. You say the same thing after every male. But this time, I saw you. You killed my brother because he refused you!" she snarled. "And now, you shall pay the ultimate price…"

**Me: I don not own the warrior cat series, but I own all four warriors used and the four clans I made up :D Please review and comment! ****J**

**Secret: Yeah, that'll happen**

**Me: Yeah, know, I expected this crap from your sister.**

**Secret: Speaking of which, where is she?**


	2. Blood shed

~Danger in the Forest

Prologue~

A gentle sunrise woke the forest of LeafClan. The once gorgeous stars of the night had faded away into a beautiful dawn of the land of leaves. Sleeping animals were starting to awaken from the sleeps, giving the forest movement. Though not all the animals were asleep last night.

Two cats were locked in a fierce battle of claws and blood. "Get out of here, Echostripe! I don't want anything to do with you anymore!" snarled a gray tom as he attacked Echostripe.

Echostripe, a slender brown tabby, narrowed her blue eyes. "But, Snowholly, you love me…and you said we'd always be together," she meowed seductively.

"That was before…My loyalty is to LeafClan. I like you, a lot in fact, but you're a MoonClan cat. Please understand, Echostripe," the tom meowed. He wasn't sure how the unstable she-cat would take being rejected, but LeafClan needed him more.

The brown tabby didn't take it well. "Get away from me. I hope you die a slow and painful death."

The gray LeafClan tom jumped away. "MoonClan is where you belong, Echostripe."

"Right, right," she sneered. "Oh, Owlstrike, there's a tom on MoonClan territory."

Snowholly gasped. "But-but-"

"Hurt me once, shame on you. Hurt me twice, get killed," she growled with a grin over her face.

A dark gray tom pounced onto Snowholly, crushing the small tom to the ground. "Get back to LeafClan where you belong," he snapped.

"Why are you snapping at me? Echostripe wanted me," Snowholly snapped. His green eyes were narrowing as teeth were bared. _I'm a good tom, I'm a good tom… Echostripe wants me as her mate…I declined…I'm a good tom, _the nervous tom thought.

Owlstrike hissed again. "Get off my territory before I rip your muzzle off," he growled. The tom fluffed up to show his anger with the small, gray tom.

Echostripe sat and watched with dark amusement shining in her cold blue eyes.

"Then let me go back to my territory," Snowholly hissed. He remained strong when his head was full of pessimistic thoughts.

Owlstrike got up and pushed the small tom away. "Never come back here, got it?" he questioned as he walked away, possibly back to MoonClan of the open forest.

Echostripe narrowed her eyes. "You got lucky with him, but not with me," she growled as she leapt onto the small tom's back.

Snowholly, unaware of her attack, fell to the ground with the she-cat on him. "Time to die," she purred into his ear. Her lifted her paw and revealed her unnaturally long claws."Echostripe!" He shrieked as her claws came across his throat. "A quick, painless death if I do say so myself, love," the brown tabby meowed. She got off the dead body of Snowholly and carried the bloody tom to the river. "Did you really think you could stop me? I control the Clans, now."

The dangerous she-cat washed her paws in the river. "Hmm, one lover down, three more to go," she said to herself. Her ear twitched when she heard rustling in the bush. "Hmm? Is someone there?" she growled, turning around to face the bushes. _One problem with LeafClan right there, there are a lot of hiding spots for them… As long as the creature stays in the bushes, I'll be fine, right?_

A fast moving, dark gray flash leapt onto Echostripe. "You killed my brother!"

Echostripe hissed, her fur ruffled. "Your brother tried to sed-"

"Don't pull that. You say the same thing after every male. But this time, I saw you. You killed my brother because he refused you!" she snarled. "And now, you shall pay the ultimate price…"

**Me: I don not own the warrior cat series, but I own all four warriors used and the four clans I made up :D Please review and comment! ****J**

**Secret: Yeah, that'll happen**

**Me: Yeah, know, I expected this crap from your sister.**

**Secret: Speaking of which, where is she?**


End file.
